nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Eating the Fruit from Beyond the Evil Mirror
is the tenth episode of the Nurarihyon no Mago anime. Summary Rikuo, in his human form, is relaxing in the Nura House courtyard, gazing at a full moon. Yuki Onna joins him. Rikuo wishes that every day was as peaceful as this moment. Yuki Onna bluntly remarks that the weather is perfect to play some tricks. Rikuo stares at her awkwardly, but then comes to agreement with her. A young Kana is seen playing with a red ball in a dream. Kana is stopped by a presence, telling her to play again with him sometime. Kana wakes up from her dream in the early morning. She remarks that she has been having that dream since she was six years old. On her calendar, she notices that it is her birthday today. At school, Kana finds herself unable to concentrate in class because her dream made her unable to sleep well. Dozing off, she returns to her dream, where the presence promises six-year-old Kana that he will come back to play with her again when she gets older. Just as the presence is about to mention exactly when, Kana wakes up from her dream and ponders about the presence's promise. Later, Shima is playing soccer and had just scored a goal on his opposing team. Rikuo is dumping garbage from the classroom garbage bins into the dumpster with Aotabō’s help. Yuki Onna stands beside the two, cheering for Rikuo. On the rooftop, Yura is teaching Saori and Natsumi an onmyōji self-defence tactic known as Uho, which involves making awkward poses for extended periods of time, much to Saori and Natsumi's distress. Yura encourages the two by reminding them of their previous assault at the hot spring on Mount Nejireme. Still pondering about the presence's promise, Kana stands near them. Yura brings Kana over to learn Uho, remarking that she always seems to encounter yōkai. Kiyotsugu meets the the girls, imitating Yura’s poses and proclaiming practising as a sign of youth. He takes out his laptop and declares they start a new yōkai seminar, then hands Kana a present, telling everyone that it is Kana’s birthday. Opening the gift box, the girls find an ugly voodoo doll, which Kiyotsugu claims is a doll of Kana in a yōkai form. Saori exclaims in disgust of the doll as Kiyotsugu says how cute it is. Kana thanks Kiyotsugu and leaves the group to return home and catch up on her sleep. Rikuo has finished dumping the garbage and is about to return the garbage bins. He prompts Yuki Onna to return to the Nura House, mentioning that she is needed to cook the dinner. Aotabō stays to protect Rikuo and Yuki Onna leaves. Kana is walking down a road, which happens to have numerous convex road mirrors, contemplating Kiyotsugu’s gift. In her mind, she thinks of Kiyotsugu wishing her a happy birthday, then suddenly, the presence’s promise to her. Feeling uncomfortable, she begins to hurry to the train station to get home. Back at the school rooftop, Kiyotsugu, using his laptop, introduces the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol to the yōkai Ungaikyō, the Purple Mirror. The yōkai is said to kill everyone who has looked at him on their thirteenth birthdays, the ripe age at adulthood as seen by yōkai. Rikuo arrives and asks where Kana went. Kana is now being chased by a presence on a bike. The presence, revealed to be Ungaikyō, passes through Kana and brakes in front of her. He greets Kana creepingly and tells her he wants to pick up from where he left off seven years ago. Scared, Kana runs off. Ungaikyō treats this as a game of tag and bikes after her. As she descends a flight of stairs, Kana thinks of using Uho to fend him off, but forgets how. After descending another flight of stairs, a convex road mirror at the bottom teleports her back into the school on a stairwell with a mirror. In a classroom with a skeleton model, Kana hides behind a desk and wonders how she got back to school. Looking in her handbag, she spots Kiyotsugu’s gift and a pink mirror and remembers what happened. As a six-year-old, Kana picked up a purple mirror and looked into it. Behind her, Ungaikyō forms and promises to play with her again when she turns thirteen. In the present, Ungaikyō struggles to get out from the mirror in Kana’s handbag. On the school rooftop, Kiyotsugu asks Rikuo if he had heard of Ungaikyō. Rikuo doesn’t know, and in his mind, can’t recall which clan he may have came from. Kiyotsugu reveals his own ugly yōkai doll to the group and begins doing something with it. Kana picks up her mirror and tosses it onto the floor, breaking the mirror and sending her to a dark men’s lavatory. Kana finds another mirror above the sinks and plans to run away when she knocks over her handbag to reveal Kiyotsugu’s doll, which comes alive. Panicked, she pushes the doll away, which then begins broadcasting Kiyotsugu’s voice. Kiyotsugu reveals to Kana that he planted a cell phone in the yōkai doll he gave to her. Ungaikyō begins to burst through the washroom mirror, and Kana pleads for help, revealing her location when Rikuo asks her. As Ungaikyō approaches her, Kana throws her doll at Ungaikyō, landing on the floor and getting crushed by him. The Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol begins searching for Kana in the men’s lavatories. Yura finds a lavatory with Aotabō behind a urinal. Kiyotsugu finds the correct lavatory, but is unable to see Kana through the mirror and walks off as Kana pleads for his help. Before Ungaikyō begins his assault, Rikuo spots her on the other side of the mirror. Annoyed at his presence, Ungaikyō smashes the mirror where Rikuo stood and drags Kana into his mouth. Just as all hope seemed lost, a hand pulls her out and brings her up to his chest. The hand is revealed to be from Rikuo, in his yōkai form. Rikuo threatens Ungaikyō not to harm a girl in her territory. Angry, Ungaikyō begins multiplying himself, surrounding Rikuo and Kana. Ungaikyō taunts him about being unable to find his real presence. Undaunted, Rikuo brings his sword out, easily slicing through all the copies of Ungaikyō, effectively killing him and sending themselves back into the classroom with the skeleton model. Kana thanks Rikuo, who spots the broken mirror. Outside the classroom window, Kiyotsugu, Saori, Natsumi and Yura meet together, still having not found Kana. Kana calls them and says that she is fine, that she went through a daze and mistook Kiyotsugu’s gift for a yōkai. She leaves the group and chases after Rikuo, who begins to walk off. Kana approaches him and asks him who he is, having recognized him battling Kyūso and on Mount Nejireme, but still not knowing his name. Rikuo ignores her and walks off, but is stopped when Kana grabs him by his cloak and asks him if he could stay with her longer. Rikuo asks her if she doesn’t mind being scared. Later that night, Rikuo leads her into a building and down a long hallway to a door at the end. Kana shivers as Rikuo leads her close to the door and opens it. Behind the door are Ryōta Neko and other Bakeneko Clan yōkai welcoming the two to Bakenekoya, a restaurant specializing in Japanese yōkai cuisine. Ryōta Neko is surprised at Rikuo’s presence and promises never to let him down again. He identifies Kana from the battle with Kyūso. Rikuo asks Ryōta Neko for a favor. In a room, Rikuo and Kana are seen sitting among other yōkai. Kana notices all the yōkai calling Rikuo “Master”. A waiter walks in to serve them their food. One of the yōkai asks Kana her age. They become excited when she tells them she is thirteen. One of them asks what kind of yōkai she is. Unable to answer, Rikuo whispers to her that if they find out she’s human, they might eat her later. Rikuo then changes the subject by giving Kana a new mirror as a birthday present. One of the yōkai spots Kana’s doll and becomes fascinated with it. More yōkai come in to see the doll. Kana finds Nattō Kozō and asks Rikuo if he is a yōkai too. Rikuo jokes that he is a tasty one. Nurarihyon is seen returning to the Nura House to find Yuki Onna and Aotabō waiting for Rikuo. Irritated that Aotabō lost him, she steps on his foot. Outside Bakenekoya, Kana is piggybacked on Rikuo, dazed over catnip juice. Rikuo thanks Ryōta Neko for the food and walks Kana home. The next day, Nurarihyon asks Wakana if Rikuo hadn’t come home until morning. Wakana replies that he hadn’t. Rikuo, walking with Yuki Onna and Aotabō to school in his human form, is in deep regret of his yōkai form taking Kana to Bakenekoya. Kana approaches him, and Rikuo apologizes about last night, but tries to take his apology back. Yuki Onna is shocked when she hears this. Kana takes him to the school entrance while Yuki Onna and Aotabō hide behind the stairs. She tells him of his yōkai form appearing with his human form. To Rikuo, Yuki Onna and Aotabō’s suspense, Kana asks if his yōkai form is friends with him. Rikuo is shocked at her question, and the fact that Kana wants to see him. Yuki Onna is also shocked, but Aotabō is calmer. She steps on his foot again in irritation. Outside the Bakenekoya, Saburō Neko is sweeping the ground when he is approached by a figure. Saburō Neko tells the figure they are still closed, but is met by a strong wind which tears through his clothes. Ryōta Neko comes outside to ask him what happened. Saburō Neko says he is fine and goes inside to change his outfit. Ryōta Neko closes the door behind them. On top of a building, three figures stand in front of the Bakenekoya, reflecting on their spying on a weakened Nura Clan. Next episode preview Aotabō complains that his button-up collar is tight and uncomfortable. Yuki Onna doesn’t know what he’s talking about as she thinks collars don’t have buttons. Aotabō contemplates Yuki Onna’s scarf, whom begins to get scared. Rikuo tries to stop the two. Characters in order of appearance Trivia *In the version subtitled by Viz Media, a translation error occurs at the scene where Yuki Onna cheers for Rikuo as he dumps the garbage at school. Yuki Onna cheers ‘’Go! Go! Master!’’ twice to Rikuo. Here, the word is mistaken for a rhyming word . On Yuki Onna’s first cheering, the subtitles state that she cheered Go! Go! Red!. This is corrected on her second cheering. Category:Episodes